The Awakening
by thungyx
Summary: Sequel to The Lost Hero, Percy's wakes up in the Roman Camp and starts his adventure there, this is only the introduction, there are going to be more Chapters coming. XD


**A/N: Please mind my capitalization, grammar or whatever other language problems. I'll do my best to check my _is_ a Latin word, according to Google Translate, it meansheroic/demigod. Dodecagon is a twelve-sided polygon.**

**Disclaimer:Anything from Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus does not belong to me.**

A girl stood by his side when he woke up. She was wearing an Adidas baseball cap, a shirt and a breastplate with a gorgon's head carved on it along with a pair of tight track pants. She offered him a familiar yellow drink. It was buttery like cookies but not just any cookies. A picture of blue cookies formed in his mind. Tempted, he immediately gulped it down and felt a shocking surge of energy through his body enabling him to sit up.

'Who am I?' he asked. He could only remember his first name was Percy.

'Did you lose your memory or what?' the girl looked at him quizzically.

'I don't know…'

'I'm Gwendolyn, a daughter of Minerva. You can call me Gwen. I was assigned to nurse you back to health. You are still injured though. There are some cuts on your arms.'

'So who am I, exactly? I know I'm Percy, but that's it, I don't know my surname,' Percy asked after checking his arms.

'I'm not sure too, so you would have to stay here for now. Meanwhile you should visit our activities director, Lupa – she'll decide on what you should do now.' She got up of her chair and led him out of the hut.

The hut was situated in the centre of twelve different cabins arranged in a dodecagon shape. Beside it was a large tent with two words printed on the sign – Heroicus Academy. They walked into tent which was much larger than it appeared; there was even a second floor.

The first floor was more of an office, there were fresh fruits on the table, stacks of paper on the Oakwood table and even on the chairs. The second floor was perhaps the opposite; there were glass cabinets filled with trophies and weapons and portraits of the twelve Olympians.

A she-wolf stood in front of them and looked into the boy's green eyes, 'So, you're awake.'

'Yes,' He stared at her dazedly; her eyes gave him a familiar look of a teacher, for some reason, a centaur popped in his mind.

'You're Lupa, aren't you?' he stirred himself out of his thoughts.

'So, can you tell me what happened?' she said after giving a slight nod.

'I don't remember,' he replied. _I thought she was supposed to tell me what happened, _he thought.

'Ah, so you would expect me to explain to you what happened?'

'Yes.'

It didn't take long to explain, Lupa didn't know much either. All she knew was that a camper found Percy at the entrance of the camp, unconscious; she then carried him into the camp.

'Since you're a half-blood, we should train you to be one,' she continued

'Half-blood…' he muttered.

'When a god and mortal sire children, they give birth to half-bloods-half god-half mortal-half blood,' she continued explaining.

'I know,' Percy said unexpectedly.

'The reasons we knew you were one because we found drachmas, the ancient Greek currency in your pocket, so we thought you were related to the Greek gods. Secondly, you didn't incinerate after drinking Nectar, the drink of the gods, mortals would incinerate when they drink Nectar,' she explained patiently 'Gwendolyn!'

The girl hurried forward.

'Take this boy around the grounds, give him an orientation.'

She nodded, and stood up signalling Percy to follow her out. They first had a walk around the cabins. The first was coloured yellow, with some 3D design that made the cabin looked like it was electrocuted. The second was a white one, it had a large diadem hooked at the front. The cabin looked like it was floating; it seemed light like a feather floating in mid air. The third was blue; it looked like a giant aquarium except that you could not see the inside. There was an astronomical sign of Neptune on the wall too. Somehow, Percy felt like he has been there before except that it was not at that cabin, not even at this academy.

After that came another cabin. It did not have any special designs but there were dozens of pots of with all sorts of plants decorated along the curb, benches outside and steps. The next was a green one with sculptures of owls by the side and growing olive trees. On the right was a yellow one, it was so bright, it could have blinded you.

'That's Apollo's; on the right is Diana's but it's just honourary,' Gwen introduced.

They continued down, seeing a cabin splashed with red paint and someone had sprayed 'MARS, the god not the chocolate bar' in black. Then, there was a pink cabin with heart shapes decorated all over. After that, came a metal one which had the words 'Work in Progress, do not disturb' carved neatly on it. Cabin Eleven was the most jam-packed cabin; it had at least 10 people outside throwing rubbish and another group of people inside making a racket. The last cabin was purple, it had grapevines growing all over it, and no doubt it was the wine god's.

They went out of the multi-coloured dodecagon fortress through the grassy plains to an open arena where the sounds of metal clashing came from.

'That's the sword arena; you could go there for sword-fights, if you have a sword,' Gwen said.

For some reason, Percy reached into his pocket and took out an old pen. He uncapped it and a familiar weight lay upon his hands. He was holding on to a sword…his sword.

'Anaklusmos,' he muttered and spun it through the air.

Gwen's mouth opened wide, 'Where did you get that?'

'I don't know…' Apparently, "I don't know" seemed to be the best answer he could give.

He turned his sword back to a pen and asked, 'Anything else to show?'

'Yeah,' she said and led him towards a shooting range on the left. A bunch of other children were there practicing archery. They wore yellow singlets as blinding as the sun and brown Bermudas. Even without aiming much, they still managed to hit the bullseye on every shot.

'They're children of Apollo, god of archery,' Gwen explained.

They then went on to a hill. Gwendolyn said there were traps such as burning stones, spikes, automatons and cannonballs set up and you would have to climb the hill at least thrice a week.

By the time they went to the campfire, it was already seven. The fire was burning brightly through the dark starry sky.

'This is Percy, an undetermined camper,' Lupa introduced him to the others when they settled down; 'He would be taking the test of worth tomorrow.'

'What's the test of worth?' Percy asked.

'It's a basically a test, in which you perform three tasks, after which, you would be given a grade. The grade would tell us how worthy you are as a legionary,' she continued, 'meanwhile, enjoy your feast.'

He nodded and joined Gwen who introduced him to some other campers- Dakota, daughter of Mars, master at swords. Bobby and Hazel, children of Apollo were twins. They were both wearing that yellow singlet and brown Bermudas. They sat together, roasted meat and marshmallows and drank wine. They talked about the life here, what they did every day.

After the food, the Mars's cabin showed off new sword tricks. There was also a sing-along, the Apollo cabin led it, they sang all sorts of camp songs in Latin which Percy did not understand. They ended the campfire by spraying the extra water used to extinguish the fire at each other. Miraculously, Percy's injuries disappeared once the water touched him. Gwendolyn opened her mouth wide while Lupa just raised an eyebrow. Everyone helped clear the rubbish and went off back to their cabins.

Gwen brought Percy to Cabin Eleven.

'It's for undetermined campers,' Gwen explained.

But before Percy could move in, Lupa appeared out of nowhere and stopped him, 'I don't think there's a need to do…so.'

'Why?'

'It had already been determined; you're the son of…. Why don't you give it a guess, Gwen?'

She scratched her chin, looked into Percy's green eyes and gave a triumphant look, 'Why, of course, Neptune!'

'Yes, so where should he go?'

Gwendolyn took him to the opposite side to the blue cabin. She threw him a blue bag and said, 'Have a good night!'

He went in and opened the bag. Inside were two sets of fresh Heroicus Academy clothes, a bronze gladius, a shield, a bow and some arrows. He put the bag in the cupboard lazily and snuggled under the blanket.

He surveyed his home, his new home temporarily, until he recovered his memory and went back to his previous home. He lay on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

**Credits: My beta Nicole (123fizzi) for helping me with _this_****.**


End file.
